


অঙ্গুলি (Onguli)

by orphan_account



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, but there's no graphic detail, i don't talk about any willies, if ur reading this comment 'hyunbin has hulk hands', kind of a smut fic ?, nyangbin, that's bc i don't know how to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's more to them than this, Hyunbin thinks.





	অঙ্গুলি (Onguli)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVAfZqUyLh0) and is best enjoyed while listening to the song in the fic, which is Fetish by Selena Gomez featuring my man Gucci Mane.
> 
> this is written in literally two hours, is unbeta'd, and is barely even read thru by me, so...........safe to say it's Bad

A tap. 

A beat. 

A second passes, and it all starts streaming into his conscience. 

_Take it or leave it, baby take it or leave it._

There's more to it than this, but Hyunbin fixates on the _tap, tap, tap_ of Yongguk's slender fingers as it hits his knee softly. _Tap. Tap. Tap, tap._ Unmindful, he slowly reaches over to Yongguk’s hand to turn it over. Hyunbin pores over his delicate digits. There’s something fluid to them, the way that they shape themselves, the small lines running across them, the inter-phalangeal joints folding in on themselves as Hyunbin curls Yongguk’s fingers.

_But I know you won’t leave it, ‘cause I know that you need it._

He knows he’s been holding the other’s hands too long for the action to remain platonic, but Hyunbin can’t bring himself to let go. The weeks that passed had been an oncoming stream of unreadable tension between the two, escalating with each day it remained unsolved. It’s only a few hours, Hyunbin tells himself, that they have together, but the thought of being alone with the other ties a knot in the pit of his stomach.

_Look in the mirror, when I look in the mirror._

Yongguk’s hands are small in his, and he engulfs them with his own. It makes his heart swell slightly. The gesture strikes something deep in his subconscious, and the tsunami in his mind turns over and under, over and under. 

He doesn’t look at the other boy, focusing only on the caress of his hand on his. 

_Baby, I see it clearer, why you wanna be nearer._

A beat. And then none. A million thoughts unifying into a single one in his mind. Hyunbin holds his breath.

_I’m not surprised, I sympathize._

There’s a whisper of his name, bringing Hyunbin out of his reverie only slightly. He glances up at the older boy. Yongguk is gazing at him in the way that only Yongguk can; head tilted, eyes slightly hooded, the light in his eyes sultry, indecipherable. The line of the elder’s jaw claims all of his attention. There’s a sharp incline, and all he can think of is running his finger along it, bringing his lips to it.

Hyunbin brings his eyes to Yongguk’s, meeting the challenge. The slight twitch in the corner of the other’s slender mouth gives him the nerve to slide his fingers through his own.

_I can’t deny your appetite._

A beat, and then another, and then another. There’s nothing quite slow or fast enough to measure the time that passes between them. It feels like there’s an eternity between each of the few seconds that tick by.

Yongguk presses his hand tighter into Hyunbin’s like a reminder, and it’s all the sign that the younger needs to know that he’s not the only one drowning in this world of theirs.

A beat. And then another. He feels his breath, quicken, and slow. A million thoughts with one purpose.

Hyunbin loosens his fingers, slowly at first, then all at once. He brings it to the other's face, soft as his fingers span over the other’s long-loved jawline. Yongguk relaxes into the touch as he closes his eyes, and it feels natural, like the pounding rhythm of Hyunbin’s hammering heart.

Yongguk opens his eyes to look at Hyunbin, and the look is so intimate, it feels only natural to close the small gap between them, to press his lips against Yongguk’s.

_You got a fetish for my love._

A beat, and then another, and then another. The passage of time is trivial now as Yongguk kisses him back, colouring Hyunbin’s heart pink, the touch of the other boy petal soft on his neck.

It doesn’t take long for Yongguk’s digits to thread through the younger’s soft blonde hair as the meeting of mouths intensifies. 

A million thoughts, with only one purpose. Hyunbin's hand travels down Yongguk's jawline to his neck, trailing a silky soft path to his collarbones, before he tugs on Yongguk’s collar.

Yongguk smirks into the kiss before leaning back to look at Hyunbin. The fire in the other boy’s eyes burn brighter than a thousand suns, boring into Hyunbin’s as he slowly reaches up to cover his hand on his collar with his own. Hyunbin reaches down to pop off a button, two, three. Hyunbin sees Yongguk’s Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallows, the connotations of his acts deepening with each motion.

_I push you out and you come right back._

A beat, and then another, and another. The barriers between them fall away gradually as Hyunbin throws the last piece of clothing between the two of them on the floor. His lips latch onto Yongguk's, a physical manifestation of Hyunbin’s feelings.

_Don’t see a point in blaming you._

The passage of time as it increases leaves droplets of perspiration down Hyunbin’s neck. A million thoughts with a purpose, and two bodies unifying as one. The beat of the music is an accompaniment to the languid motions of their hips meeting as Yongguk arches his back, pressing into Hyunbin, moaning lowly with each thrust. 

_Tap, tap, tap,_ the beating of two hearts meeting as one. Hyunbin holds Yongguk tight as they escalate into climax, as they come down together. A million thoughts, yet all Hyunbin can think of is Yongguk.

_If I were you I’d do me too._

A beat, and then another, and then another. The passage of time ceases to exist between them as Yongguk glides his palm across the expanse of Hyunbin’s chest, tapping his fingers to the rhythm of his heart.

There’s more to it than this, Hyunbin thinks as he engulfs Yongguk’s hand with his own. A million thoughts, but Yongguk slides their fingers together in silence, as they drift off into a world of their own.

_You got a fetish for my love._

**Author's Note:**

> hello if ur into jbj pls follow me on twitter i'm [@punchzello](https://twitter.com/punchzello) ! i need jbj fic mutuals rlly bad!!! pls!!! 
> 
> also yes the title means fingers but it sounds a lot better in bengali than it does in english ok


End file.
